There's a First Time For Everything
by Ghost Recon
Summary: One-shot.  The sequel to 'Just Another Weekend.'  Rex is trying to get up enough courage to ask Noah out.  What will Noah say?  And how will he tell his mom?  Noex.  'T' for slight cursing and boy/boy.


**Yeah, I know I said the sequel would be called 'Hard', but I wanted to do a quick one-shot about Rex and Noah's first date before I got into a long story involving Rex losing faith in humanity. Alrightee, here's 'There's a First Time For Everything.'**

**Oh, by the way, Noah's last name is Nixon.**

* * *

><p>Date: July 9, 2011. The Friday after the events of 'Just Another Weekend'<p>

* * *

><p>Rex paced back and forth. He had been in his room for hours, desperately trying to come up with the guts to call up Noah and ask him out. The EVO was incredibly nervous. <em>I can't. The Fourth of July wasn't really a date. I'm sure Noah was just messing with me. Maybe he was high or something. I mean, he didn't mean it, did he? Of course he did! Noah wouldn't lie. But, he's straight. He couldn't have meant it. But he said he liked me for a while. But- <em>

Rex's thoughts were interrupted by Bobo. "Look Chief, You's been pacing for hours. Stressin' over whether or not Blondie likes you. I was here. That kid is a lot of things, but he ain't no lier. He likes you as much as you like him. Call Noah up."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Bobo handed Rex the phone and walked out of the room. Rex hesitantly dialed Noah's number.

"Hey Rex! How's it going?"

"Hey Noah," The teen in question said nervously.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"I, uh, wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, uh, are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?" A smile was beginning to spread over Noah's face. He knew darn well what Rex meant.

"You maybe, wanna see a movie?"

"Of course! I'd love to go with you. You don't have to be so damn nervous. I meant what I said. It took me a while to accept it, but I have no doubts now."

"Great!" Rex was grinning from ear-to-ear. "What do you want to see?"

"How 'bout Centourian?"

"I've heard about that. What's it about?"

"It's takes place in the future. Humans have colonized other planets, and things are going great until the discover a deadly race of aliens that wants Humanity gone."

"Cool! What time?"

"Gimme a sec." Noah walked over to his computer. "Ok, how does 7:30 sound?"

"Sounds great. So, I guess I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah, I'll waiting. See ya soon."

"See ya."

As soon as Rex hung up the phone, he wanted to shout for joy. Which he did. Much to the annoyance of everyone within a 50 foot radius.

* * *

><p>Noah put down his phone with a grin on his face. He glanced at his watch. <em>6:30. What am I going to tell mom? Should I tell her the truth? I have to eventually. <em>Noah sighed. This was going to be hard. As hell. But there was no better time. The blonde teen walked downstairs. His mom was watching TV.

"Mom," Noah called out nervously.

Noah's mother paused her show and looked at her son. "Yes, sweetie?"

"We need to talk."

"Well, come sit."

Noah walked over and sat across from her.

"Now, what's this about?"

"Well, uh, you know Rex?"

"Oh, yes. He's a very nice boy."

"Well, you see, lately I've developed feelings for him. As more than a friend. I've spent a long time thinking it over. I'm gay." Noah looked down. It seemed like he was on the verge of tears.

Mrs. Nixon didn't say anything for a moment. She had a look of shock on her face. "Oh, honey." She walked over and hugged him.

"You, you mean don't hate me?"

"Of course not! I could never hate you! I love you, Noah. And I will never stop loving you because of who you love."

"I love you too Mom. Thanks," Noah said gratefully.

The two held each other for a minute, and then pulled apart. Noah's mom kissed her son on his forehead. "What about Rex? Does he feel the same way?"

"Yes, we talked it over last weekend."

"Good, good."

"We, uh, have a date tonight."

"That's great! What are doing?"

"We're going to see Centourian at 7:30. Rex will be hear at 7."

Mrs. Nixon looked at her watch. "That's in fifteen minutes! You better get ready!" She shooed her son upstairs. Noah smiled as he walked to his room. He loved his mom.

* * *

><p>Rex walked up the Nixon house at exactly 7:00. He had gotten over his confidence, and was now, once again, nervous. What about Noah's mom? He rang the doorbell and waited. Just as he had feared, his best friend's mom came to the door.<p>

"Uh, Hi Mrs. Nixon."

"Hello Rex!"

"I'm here to, uh-"

She raised a hand. "I know why you're here, Noah told me."

"He did?"

"Yes. And I want you to know, I'm fine with it. As I told my son, I'm not going to hate someone for who they love."

"Thanks Mrs. Nixon."

"You're welcome. Now, where are my manners? Come in, come in. Noah's upstairs."

As Rex stepped inside, Mrs. Nixon walked to to the stairs and called up. "Noah, Rex is here."

"Coming Mom!"

The blonde ran downstairs. "Hey Rex."

"Hey Noah."

"Alright, you two get going. Don't want to miss you're movie!"

* * *

><p>As soon as they started walking to the theater, Rex turned to Noah. "You look, great."<p>

Noah had opted for dark jeans and a red polo in place of his usual clothes. "Thanks. You too."

Rex was wearing a teal polo and a pair of khakis. "It was cool of you're mom to, you know."

"Yeah."

"So, when'd you tell her?"

"After you called. I figured there was no better time."

"I 'spose you're right."

The two teens walked in silence for the rest of the trip, just enjoying being in each other's presence.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Rex exclaimed as he walked out of the theater with Noah. He was practically jumping up and down. "The special effects were so cool! And the way those Marine dudes.." The Latino went on and on about how 'freakin awesome' the movie was. Noah smiled. He enjoyed the movie too, but was content with hearing Rex describe what he thought of it. When the two reached Noah's house, the blonde turned to the EVO. "Thanks Rex. I had a great time."<p>

Rex blushed. "Yeah. I had a pretty great time too." The teen desperately wanted to kiss Noah, but was unsure what his reaction would be. It was one thing, Rex thought, to date another male, but to kiss him? _Noah might... Aw, what the hell. _Rex leaned forward and pressed his lips to his date's. Instead of pushing him away, Noah wrapped his arms around Rex's neck and deepened the kiss. The dark haired teen, amazed that Noah hadn't pushed him away, put his arms around Noah's waist. After a while the two had to break for air.

"That was-," Rex began.

"Amazing." Noah finished, his heart still pounding.

"Yeah."

"Thanks again Rex," the blonde said as he walked to his front door.

"You're welcome." The EVO paused, "Goodnight Noah," he said with a loving voice, uncommon for him.

Noah smiled. "Goodnight Rex."

* * *

><p>Later that night, both boys fell asleep with a smile on their face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! That was a lot longer that a 'quick one-shot.' But I like it. Please review.<strong>


End file.
